


Sticky Sweet

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Kink, Breeding, Force-Feeding, Gen, Human Castiel, Rope Bondage, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: human!castiel is captured by a human-bee hybrid and she's not too pleased with his size





	Sticky Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> first kink fic on here don't shoot me

when castiel came to, he immediately tried sitting up and grunted as he was forced to lay back down, tugging on the restraints that bounded him, but nothing happened; whatever they were made out of refused to budge.  
  
the former angel tossed his head around to try and get a look at his surroundings; his wrists and ankles had been tied to the metal table he was resting on, forcing him to stay put.  
  
castiel yelped as a (weirdly fuzzy) hand gripped his jaw, forcing him to look up and his eyes widened as he stared at a woman with some type of fur-coated antennae.  
  
the woman's neck had black and yellow striped fur on it, as well as multiple others parts of her skin (probably her hands too, judging by how they felt), her eyes a bright gold and her blonde hair was buzzed into a crew cut.  
  
"aren't you just a pretty little thing?" she smiled, her voice dripping with fake kindness and castiel glared at her, grimacing as she stroked his neck, goosebumps covering his skin at the touch. "what do you want?"  
  
"a vessel."  
  
"for what?"  
  
"my children." the bee-lady spoke, as if it was the most casual thing in the world and castiel froze, she wanted to _breed_ him?  
  
she let go of his face and walked awaty, the ex-angel turning his head and trying to see what she was doing, see her fondling with some type of machine.  
  
"y-you can't use me, i don't have a womb for you to use." he stammered, cursing himself for letting his fear show, "oh darling, i never said that i needed a womb."  
  
castiel's eyes widened at her remark, "i just need your beautiful little belly."  
  
the bee-lady grabbed a hose and walked over to him, putting her hand underneath his shirt and rubbing his flat stomach, "but, sadly, it is _too_ little for me."  
  
"what--" castiel started, a furry handing slapping over his mouth to keep him quiet, "don't ask questions that you dont want the answer to sweetie." she smiled before removing her hand, grabbing his jaw and forcing it open.  
  
castiel struggled the best he could as she forced a tube into his mouth, keeping a tight grip on it as she flicked a switch on the machine that the hose was attached to.  
  
the ex-angel nearly choked as thick and (nearly sickly) sweet honey flowed through the tube, flooding his mouth and he had no choice but to swallow, the hybrid's hand still over his mouth and stopping from spitting any out.  
  
after a couple of swallows; castiel let out a small moan as he realize just how good the honey tasted, not even noticing the bee lady remove her hand as he greedily gulped mouthful after mouthful.  
  
the woman smirked as she watched him eat her honey, his belly already starting to bloat from how thick the honey was.  
  
as soon as she laid eyes on him, she just knew that he would be the perfect vessel to carry her eggs; of course, he was a bit smaller than she wanted, but she was easily changing that.  
  
she laid a hand on his rounding belly, smirking to herself as she rubbed the soft dome, listening to his eager and pleased moaning.  
  
"keep drinking, sugar. you're doing excellent." she cooed and stroked his hair, castiel moaning in response.  
  
he didn't even register her touches or words; all he could focus on what the honey tbat was filling his mouth and belly.  
  
it was _delicious_. easily one of the greatest things he has ever tasted, and he couldn't get enough of it. he just wanted more.  
  
_more. more. more!_  
  
suddenly, the tube stopped sending honey into his mouth, the former angel snapping out of whatever sugar-induced daze he was in.  
  
the hose was removed from his mouth and he coughed, looking up and seeing sam and dean untying him from the table, sitting him up and castiel groaned as the contents of his belly sloshed with the movement, making him nauseous.  
  
castiel looked to the side and saw the headless corpse of the bee-woman, a shiver going up his spine at the thought of what would've happened if sam and dean didn't find him, "hey buddy, how you feel?"  
  
the ex-angel looked to sam as he heard the hunter speak, his arms and legs now free and he tried to move, groaning as he realized his legs were numb and his belly sloshed again, "not good, im guessing."  
  
castiel shook his head as sam and dean got him to his feet, his legs giving out and he would've hit the floor if the hunters didn't catch him, "what was she even doing to you?"  
  
"she-she wanted to breed me."  
  
"breed you? with honey?"  
  
"she was making me a suitable vessel because i was too small for her." castiel explain as he was helped to the impala, a small hiccup leaving him as they helped him into the car.  
  
and as soon as the car started moving, castiel curled up and fell into a sugar-induced food coma.


End file.
